plane crash
by silver centurion
Summary: My very first story with mostly goma and gato. Probably a bit ooc but I guess that takes practise.


Dear reader,

frankly I don't give a rat's ass about your age, but the lawyers and toei ( you know, one company to sue them all) want to nail me on the one slip-up I do make so; if you're here while under-aged or here to sue my pants off, scram!

(In this lemon, digimon are fully integrated in modern day society, some even starting there own business)

Oh, and yes I know this is very much ooc but hey I warned you now!

**Plane crash**

Written by me; Silver Centurion

OVER THE BRAZILIAN RAINFOREST, 31 MARCH...

Seems he was the only one with a decent goal in Brazil, the four others never seemed up to much good.

The biyomon in the back was by far the noisiest, five minutes after take-off, she tossed a beach-ball around in the plane.

The patamon next to her was growing increasingly annoyed, the poor lad never did look up from his laptop, just to answer his cellphone.

The gabumon behind him was obviously doing something illegal , though you probably shouldn't ask what; unless you'd want a new speed-hole offcourse.

Perhaps the closest to anything worthwile was the agumon in front; the school-example of a tourist; carrying a camera, hawaian T-shirt and bermudas, big sigar sticking out of his mouth (thanks alot Uncle Sam).

His goal? Well his close friend and fellow biologist, tentomon, discovered a new string of banana trees and asked for gomamon to help his research. Nothing else on his hands flippers then?and getting a free trip to Brazil, offcourse he obliged.

**"Thank you for picking Birdramon-airlines, we hope you have a pleasant flight."** The captain said through the microphone.

The stewardess came walking down the ile to the passengers wearing one of those inflateable, orange vests with the whistles and stuff.

**"The emergency exits are to the front here, if the plane is to crash; you are all to leave calmly and orderly through these...**

Gomamon wasn't even listening to the instructions, he was just stunned with her appearance, forced to do no more than stare at her.

**...well that's all about emergencies, the flight will take about 14 hours so you all better get some sleep"**

As she walked down the ile, he noticed she made the most charming swaying with her tail and dreamily stared at where she entered the cabin. About ten minutes later he snapped out his paralysis, realising everyone was allready sound asleep.

When he woke up, biyomon had allready found her walkman and the patamon probably didn't get much sleep next to her.

Agumon was asking the stewardess if she didn't have any prune juice for him instead of the normal fruitjuice.

**"No prune juice? This is so tourist class!"**

When she walked past him, she asked: **"Would you like your breakfast now mister?"**. He just froze up, not able to bring out more then an uttering of sounds.

**" I'll take that as a no then." **she said as she walked back in the cabin with a sigh.

**"Damn, why does that allways happen to me?" **he thought: **"Finally meet a girl I like; and I babble like a two-year old!"**

About 2 hours away from destination 'Diamantino', biyomon finally brought some hardrock to play

**"Now this is the stuff!" **she yelled throughout the plane, forcing everybody to listen to her music when she turned up the volume another 40 decibels.

Suddenly in the middle of the song; a loud boom.

**"Hey don't look at me!" **biyomon said, taking of her walkman.

**"It's the engine!" **patamon cried out, finally looking interested in something other then his work.

Gatomon rushed out of the cabin shouting: **"Nobody panic! Just hold your head between your arms and on your legs!"**

**"Damn it; this is a bad time to freeze up on me, body!" **gomamon thought; allready feeling the effect. The next thing he knew, he was in his seat but clearly not flying anymore, hell there wasn't half a plane left anymore. He unbuckled his seatbelt. **"Hey, these things do save lives!" **He searched the wreck of the plane and was horrified as he never found anyone, atleast not in one piece.

**"Damn you fate! Killing her like that!" **he shouted in heartache. He sighed,

**"Well, I better look for some water if I am to survive this joint."** The water digimon had a keen instinct of finding water, probably got it from spending most of his life in it. He waddled off through the undergrowth to find a little pool with a small river running through it, the water seemingly alive with all kinds of small animals.

**"Well atleast I'm lost in a beautiful piece of land; beautiful trees, beautiful animals, beautiful furniture,..."**

"**Beautiful furniture!". **He swam as fast as he could and when he reached the floating seat, he saw gatomon, her wet fur now sticking to her body, strapped in; the same paralysing feeling bottled up in him. He finally conquered it with the hope of not losing her to death's grim hands and dragged her on shore. He didn't hear her breathing , so he closed her nose and gave her mouth-to-mouth resuscitation.

**"Who'd imagine my first kiss being like this?" **he thought to himself but quickly shook it off as she coughed up some water, right in his face mind you, but she coughed ; meaning she was alive!

**"Take it easy, you nearly drowned."** he said.

**"And the passengers?" **she coughed some more as she sat upright. He looked at the ground.

**"Well are they allright?" **she asked again, much more worried.

**"No. They're all dead..." **She nearly cried on those words.

**"Look the only thing you can do for them now is making it out of this green hell alive"**She nodded silently as she looked to her left.

**" I'm sorry" **he said.

**"No... no, you're right; what do we do now?" **she asked

**"Well I suppose we should search the plane for useable items, perhaps even rest there for a while. The authoroties must have heard our distress calls." **She got up and they both walked to the plane, about halfway she turned to him and said: **"Ummm by the way, my name is gatomon, I tried to bring you your breakfast earlier." **

**"I'm gomamon and really sorry I acted so weird, it's just that I freeze up when I see a beautiful girl, umm...I...umm...I mean;...I..." **she smiled and walked further to the plane.

**"Thanks, you're quite cute too!" **she said looking back to him. Gomamon couldn't help but blush at that remark, as he ran after her with renewed vigor.

As they reached the plane or what was left of it anyway, gomamon asked

**"We're going to have to clear out the plane, are you sure you're up for this?" **gatomon silently nodded. Bodies and bodyparts even a stray beach-ball littered the place. They dragged out all the remains and gave them the best funeral they could do, burying them under some wood and leaves; reading a small part of the agumon's pocket bible for all that were lost at the crash. (2k 18,20-19,10 if it would matter any)

**"What do we do now?"** gatomon asked.

**"Well I think we're best of making the plane into a shelter, the cabin only needs some repairs on the roof"** he said.** "Maybe we could use the emergency gear for that?"** A quick search through the emergency gear resulted in:

5 emergency tents

1 machete

1 rickety inflatable raft

They covered most of the holes with the tents and kept one to sleep in to hold the rest of the rain away just in case there were any leaks. The next day, they were awoken by birds singing, crickets chirping and full of mosquito bites since the tents never had any nets.

**"Well any more bright ideas?" **gatomon asked.

**"Well the most important things after shelter are food and water, so let's get to the river to drink ; unless you have any other ideas?"**

**"Well I think we should try boosting up morale" **she said offering a weak smile.

**"What do you mean by th...?" **gomamon never finished his sentence as gatomon kissed him on the lips**."Gatomon! Are you sure we should do this?" **

**"Gomamon, tell me that kiss didn't feel good and I'll stop." **she said with a smile.

Seems it did because they had been kissing for some time now when suddenly gomamon stopped;

**"Gatomon, hold very stil there is a big snake to your left , I'm going to get the machete" **he said ,slowly backing away. She just sat there a second lasting an hour in fear of being bitten by that big, scaly reptile.

She saw gomamon approaching carefully ,not to provoke an attack, in the corner of her eye, carrying the machete...

TWAK The machete hit the snake full in the neck, leaving it to bleed to death, twitching without it's head.

**"Waw, that sure killed the moment!" **gomamon said as he went to sit next to her.

**"Seems being my knight in shiny armor is a full time job!" **she joked, visibly more relaxed now

They had waited at the airplane for over a week now. It was clear the government didn't hear any distress calls, or atleast never sent any rescue forces.

**"We're done for, they clearly aren't coming for us! We're going to die here in this hell!" **gatomon said with desperation in her voice.

**"Gatomon! Snap out of it, if they aren't coming for us then we'll just have to get ourselves out!" **

**"Right, I'm sorry"**.

**"Look, if it'll make you feel any better, we'll just load up on food and take the liferaft downstream, ok?"**

**"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. Wanna try boosting the morale again before we leave?" **

**"Gatomon! Not now!" **They loaded up on roots, berries and all the edibles they could find and headed over to the river, inflated their raft and floated downstream with gomamon steering and pushing the raft forward.

(duh; water digimon!)

The river seemed to be endless, the edges of it all covered in green bushes, ferns and little trees, luckily they finally found a bend that had a small clearing where they could get ashore, they desperately needed a refill on the berries. They grabbed on to one of the overhead branches, and dragged themselves on land. Once the raft was secured, they set out to search for edible fruits.

**"Hey, gomamon?" **gatomon asked, **"Does this look edible to you?" **she held a small cactuslike fruit to him.

**"Yeah; looks ok, but I don't know any plant that would make one of these fruits." **

When he had finished his sentence, vines suddenly grabbed the couple, pulling them up, helplessly dangling there. They saw someone coming out of the shrubs.

**"Hello, I am palmon, the protector of this part of the forest." **

**"Umm, hi?" **gomamon said.

**"Why are you doing this?" **asked gatomon as she struggled against the vines.

**"I can't have you tearing down my pretty forest now can I?" **palmon said.

**"Look we just need some food and we'll be on our way again." **gomamon said, still trying to reason with the plantdigimon.** "Hmm... some food heh? I think you're lying! I think you're after my stash!"**

**"We're not after your stash, we just want to leave this place!" **gatomon said.

**"Seems as you know too much and outnumber me, I'll have to kill you one on one!" **palmon said as the vines loosened around gomamon, lowering him unto the ground.

**"Come on tough guy, you do know this is your only shot?" **

**"She's right" **he thought as he readied himself for combat.

**"No, gomamon, don't! You could get hurt!"** gatomon said with consern heavy in her voice.

**"I have to; it's the only way to get you out..."** he answered. **"Let's get it over with!" **He charged towards palmon but she jumped to the side using the remaining vines not holding gatomon to lift herself up.

**"Have you been drinking, seal-boy?"**she mocked him

**"Grrr, atleast I'd be sober tomorrow but you'll be ugly for the rest of your life!" **Angered by this remark she faked a tackle but jumped to the side and slammed him with her vines resulting in about the equivalent of a clothesline.

**"Gomamon!" **gatomon shouted as the vines slammed into gomamon, flinging him against a tree with a loud thud. Gomamon slunk down into the shrubs.

**"I'll kill you for that, insert random curse !" **gatomon said as she thrashed against her bonds.

**"My, my my, aren't you just a noisy little cat? Maybe I should try you out next?" **gatomon growled and struggled some more against her bonds though she couldn't budge them anyway

**"Hehe, offcourse I can allways just torture you!"**palmon said. Gatomon tried to bite at the vines but couldn't reach them.

Palmon hit her full on on her cheek and then at her side, making gatomon yelp in pain.

**"Gomamon..." **she whispered softly, looking at the place where gomamon hit the tree. Palmon was winding up for the finishing blow when gatomon's eyes grew wide. She was only just able to surpress a yell when she saw gomamon, all bloodied and bashed, get up from the bushes. Gomamon charged at palmon enraged, seeing gatomon pounded like that. He hit palmon full in the stomach with a tackle so hard; she was tossed to the side.

**"Gatomon! are you allright?" **Gomamon asked caringly.

**"Quick! Untie me before she gets back on her feet!"** gatomon yelled.

Gomamon was only able to free gatomon's left paw as palmon's vine stretched around his abdomen and slammed him into the ground.

**"Ahhh, perhaps I should make sure you're dead now?" **palmon said, now holding him up in the air. A moment later, her face turned from a grin to stretched out in pain, before finally disappearing into data as she was deleted by gatomon who had just slashed palmon across the back after freeing herself from the vines.

They ran to hug eachother each one affraid they had lost the other.

**"Hehe didn't know there were maidens in shiny armor aswell!" **gomamon smiled in pain; trying to break away the hug. **"Gomamon...?" **gatomon asked.

**"Let's just camp out here. I'm sure we can search for food in the morning." **

**"Ok"** she said, still hugging him tightly.

The next morning, while searching for food, gatomon found the secret cave of palmon, and called out for gomamon. **"Gomamon?"** she yelled again. She waited another minute when gomamon finally walked in.

**"Look goma! Palmon wasn't lying about her secret stash; there's lots more then food in here; look!" **She said as she pointed to the small heap of gold and valuables, mostly diamonds.

Gomamon was only able to smile weakly. Gatomon sensed something was wrong here and immediately asked what was going on.

**"Nothing!" **gomamon said, not being very convincing. They carried most of the food, and some of the easiest to carry valuables out. Gatomon suddenly jumped out to gomamon and squeezed his right arm.

**"Yeoooow! Let go gatomon!" **gomamon screamed.

**"Gomamon, your arm it's... it's broken!"**

**"Yeah, it happened when palmon threw me against that tree, but I didn't want you to worry to much about me"**

**"Goma, you should tell me things like these!" **gatomon said with a little hint of panick in her voice.

**"Look don't worry; I can still use one arm, see? Besides I'm sure the village we reach downstream will take care of me." **

**"Let's go then!"** gatomon said, practically dragging gomamon behind her to the raft.

**"Hey! watch it! I'm fragile goods now!" **gomamon joked. They set out on the raft once more, using rags found in palmons lair to temporarely bind gomamons arm.

**"Say gatomon?" **gomamon asked: **"I never thought I'd ask this on a raft but we've been through so much together and you know I love you so much; so umm... I don't know how to ask this... but umm." ** gatomon knew what he was trying to say but teasingly asked him what he ment.

**"Umm.. will.. will you marry me gatomon?" **gomamon said as he finally brought up the courage to ask it. He looked deep into her eyes and knew the answer before she even spoke.

**"Offcourse I will, gomamon!" **they hugged on the raft when they were spooked by the frantic yelling of tsunomon. **"Hello" **gomamon yelled **"Our plane crashed, may we rest a while at your village?" **

The village elder called out to him: **"You may, stranger!"**

And from there on they traveled by boat to reach Golàs, from there on to the nearest metropolis, and heading back home to Brussels by boat didn't expect a plane did you?.

**"And that's how me and your grandmother met, on a routine flight from Brussels to Diamantino, with birdramon-airlines..."**Gomamon said looking 40 years older then in the story and a pipe in his mouth.

**"Wow grandpa, tell another story!" **A small dragon with a red mohawk and a tail ring said jumping around frantically.** "Dinner's ready!" **gatomon, also looking 40 years older, called out.

**"Looks like we'll have to keep the rest for another time, youngster." **The gomamon said, getting up with a soar back. The youngster ran to the table and jumped on the seat.

**"He's got your apetite" **gatomon says.

**"And your good looks, old momma" **gomamon said as he scurried away with gatomon laughing, running behind him...

fin.

Well I just thought I had to write this one for gomamon after I read one the disclaimers in red rovers lemons yes, some people actually do read those!saying goma got ninth place in "who's the mon?" contest. All hail goma!

P.S. : Are there any other writers or readers out there from europe? I hate being the only one in a minority group. Also to give me any info or idea on writing, flames pointing out plot holes,...; I mean; this is my first lemon. And: **!I'm still looking for a proofreader!** so anyway, gimme a tell on; deckx.freddyskynet.be

P.S.S: I'd like to thank Neep here for letting me use (http/ as avatar; so please visit her great site with digimon-human switches wich I'd very much like to see complete


End file.
